


Impossible Luck

by SonneKa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post DR3, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: Impossible became possible.His plan in the NEO World didn't work out, but now he was happy it ended up like that anyways. The luck that had his life going in an infinite cycle of hope and despair, something that shouldn't be able to change, wasn't bothering him anymore.And the most impossible of all...Someone like him... could be loved.Love was a strong word that just a few should be able to use. But he could say without hesitation that he loved Hinata, and also that Hinata loved him back.-One of my entries for the last KomaHina Secret Exchange!-





	Impossible Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a pretty long hiatus and just didn't have the energy nor the time to post the two fics I wrote for the exchange. Anyways, now that I finally have that precious time I'm going to do it!
> 
> This one didn't take me long but I really, REALLY love writing Post-DR3 Hurt/Comfort and this prompt gave me everything I needed to enjoy writing. Hope you like it! :3

It was sad to see how the city was still abandoned. The tragedy had left a truly bitter taste in the world, but at least it wasn’t a despair inducing taste anymore…

Hope was blooming, little by little. And Komaeda could feel it, he could feel it that night on the roof on the ninth floor of the Future Foundation's building. He had to thank everyone on the support they had been given, it would be pretty selfish to say he was the only one helped.

Every single one of his classmates were as well, and he couldn't be happier. If the Ultimate Despairs were the ones rebuilding the world... It was enough proof that hope was absolute good, and that despair couldn't be beaten by it at all. Even him was able to feel like that.

Someone like him... could still have hope.

Impossible became possible.

His plan in the NEO World didn't work out, but now he was happy it ended up like that anyways. The luck that had his life going in an infinite cycle of hope and despair, something that shouldn't be able to change, wasn't bothering him anymore.

And the most impossible of all...

Someone like him... could be loved.

Love was a strong word that just a few should be able to use. But he could say without hesitation that he loved Hinata, and also that Hinata loved him back.

Impossible became possible.

And it was shown in the ring he was using as a necklace. Every time he looked at it, he just didn't get it. He didn't understand how everything was real.

Hinata was the one who found the ring in one of their various missions around the country. They were wedding rings, Komaeda could notice at first glance. The only thing he just couldn’t imagine was Hinata keeping one of them and giving the other to him.

It was so unreal for him.

He loved feeling the metal and its shape with his fingertips, it put him at ease. The hope within him was growing an inch with every minute passing by. He... he was happy.

He didn’t know happiness was something he’d ever feel but now it was a fact.

Impossible... became possible, right?

Komaeda narrowed his eyes, focusing on something. Then he breathed out, a little smile showing on his face. He kept the stare on the ring while, behind him, a few steps could be heard getting closer.

"It's a pity I can't use it in the proper hand..." he said, knowing Hinata was the one coming near him.

"Well, you know... It could be worse."

Hinata was right. It seemed like he was showing no respect towards the gift from the other.

What a piece of t—

No, Hinata wouldn't like him to say such things. He was the one who made him stop treating himself like that, why was he doing it again then?

It just was hard. It was really difficult to accept the reality he was living in. When he thought deep about how _lucky_ he was, a cold shiver ran down his spine. Wind was also getting stronger as the night went by, he was feeling pretty cold by now.

As soon as he hugged himself in search for a little warmth, he felt something much more welcoming instead. Komaeda couldn't help blushing, his face feeling so hot.

"Are you cold?" Hinata was hugging him from behind. "Idiot, you should've brought your jacket if you were going to be this late here."

And after those words, Hinata stepped back and put said jacket over the other's shoulders. Even so, it still felt really warm. Well, he knew how to fulfil Komaeda, and sometimes it scared him.

Before meeting him, feeling complete around someone else was something he thought he'd never know. He knew that if he felt like that around anybody, it had to be something bad... He didn't trust his own life at all. There was no way he could.

If something good happened, something bad would come afterwards. He'd been living like that for his entire life until he came.

He made everything so easy. Hinata made love something achievable even for someone like him.

Every time Komaeda went to sleep with him by his side, he cried tears of happiness before falling asleep. Because no matter how many nights had already passed, he was still afraid of waking up and that everything were only a really good dream in the end. He was so afraid of that, but also so happy that every time he woke up it wasn't like he was afraid of.

It wasn't like he could simply not think like that, his whole life was a roller coaster of tragic and lucky things coming together all the time after all.

He hugged himself again with his jacket still over his shoulders, he couldn't help carefully breathing in, smelling, knowing Hinata'd been using it and that it kept his essence attached to it.

"You look so weird when you do that, Nagito," Hinata said as he stood by the other's side.

The latter shrugged a little bit embarrassed, putting the jacket on as he sheepishly laughed. "If you think it's weird then I won't do it again..."

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Hinata hugged him back again and kissed him on the cheek, "you can be pretty exaggerated sometimes."

Hinata's head was resting on his shoulder, Komaeda simoly enjoyed the warm embrace while his heart pounded heavily. His smile wasn't going away.

"So... Are you going to tell me why did you come here? I mean... I was worried, you know?" Soon, Hinata turned serious. But, even so, he wasn't letting Komaeda go. Pretty clever of him, actually.

"You shouldn't be worried," that was the white-haired boy's answer.

"Yeah but... Why didn't you just tell me?"

That was a discussion they usually had. Komaeda was so used to be all alone, it was difficult to change. No matter how much he trusted Hinata, he had a hard time trying to change his usual lonely way of living.

"I don't mind you being alone... It's just..." Hinata's grip tightened.

"You don't trust me, isn't that right?" And Komaeda truly understood. It could be a possibility after all, he wouldn't argue. He knew he was hard to trust...

"I didn't say that either!"

Hinata's voice sounded loud, clear, and Komaeda almost thought he managed to finally make the other angry.

"Hey, look at me," but when Hinata's hand touched his cheek and made his head turn around to see him, Komaeda realized he didn't look angry at all.

Another weakness the other probably knew about him was how hard to stare fixedly at him was. Komaeda had to be blushing, his face feeling all hot again. The wind blowing made Hinata's hair all messy and his heart started beating faster after seeing that. He was so beautiful, so perfect, so hopeful...

"When did I say I don't trust you?" They had talked about that matter so many times. Komaeda looked down, ashamed of himself. "I just... think that you should tell me when you want to be alone or..."

Hinata seemed to have stopped his own words, Komaeda had to take his gaze towards him again, only to find him looking all worried again. It made Komaeda's heart give a jump, anxiety flooding him. He couldn't help gulping hard, while his eyes felt all heavy and trembling. It was so difficult to stare at Hinata's eyes while talking about that topic...

"I want to be close to you..." and as he said that, he took a step back from Komaeda, ironically. Then he lifted his left hand, showing the wedding ring attached to his finger. "This is a promise, remember? I want to understand you, to be with you...  And I want us both to be together, happy. That’s why I wanted you to have the ring, so you could see that you’re not alone, that I’ll always be with you... no matter what."

The white-haired boy wanted to answer, he even opened his mouth to talk. However, no words came out. He was so speechless, nervousness creeping into him so much that his eyes struggled to contain the tears wanting to come out from them.

"Hey... Nagito..."

If Hinata'd already seemed preoccupied, now it was a fact. Komaeda closed his eyes while tears streamed down his face. He broke down, and just couldn’t help it...

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make you—"

"Hajime... I'm so happy..."

His words seemed to contradict his actions. Feeling there was no way for his tears to stop, he threw himself onto Hinata and hugged him tightly. Head resting on his shoulders, crying heavily. It felt bad for him to do something like that, but he had been hiding it for so long.

There was no way Hinata could understand how he felt, how hard his life had been until that moment. But, even so, his hug was returned. Komaeda let himself feel at ease for at least once in his life. And when Hinata's hand reached his hair and slowly caressed it, the tears started to fade. That was all he needed: to cry a little bit. Not because he was sad...

All the happiness he was feeling was way too much for him.

As soon as he lifted his head, he found the other staring at him with a smile on his face. Even so, Komaeda couldn't help feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry... This was so stupid of me," he said, eyes turning away.

"It's okay... You just had to let it all out, right?"

Komaeda nodded at that, a smile finally showing on his face. He was glad Hinata wasn't mad at him or anything. That was the only thing he wouldn't bear at all.

Before he could keep thinking much on that matter, his thoughts were stopped by the beautiful and unique feeling of Hinata kissing his forehead. How could he be so lovely? Lovely with him? How did that become something possible?

"I love you, you know?"

Those words were so powerful. No matter how many times Hinata said that, it always stopped Komaeda's heart for a brief second. That was the reason why they didn't usually pronounce them. It had to be in limited situations, sometimes the white-haired boy had a hard time returning them. Like at this moment, he opened his mouth and felt like he was about to burst out crying again just by thinking in the meaning of "love".

And just when he was about to say it, he looked at the starry and beautiful sky. Noticing something really rare about it.

At first it was only one shooting star, then two... And then so many more of them...

Probably noticing his boyfriend got lost staring at the sky, Hinata did the same and laughed.

"Hey, I didn't know this would be a shooting stars night! We are pretty lucky, aren't we?"

Lucky...

Luck...

Was it really possible? Having good luck without worrying about a bad outcome coming next?

It was a dream come true, and only Hinata was the one who could have it fulfilled. Komaeda was more than thankful for all of that.

"Aren't you going to wish something?" Hinata circled his waist with his arms, bringing Komaeda even closer than they already were. Even so, the latter wasn't taking his eyes off the night sky.

So many things to think, but nothing to wish. He already had all he had ever wanted, he had already found all the happiness he really was asking for.

It didn't matter the world not being in its best time, it didn't matter all the work they had to go through to make it better. It all was worth it if he could be happy and by Hinata's side.

That was the only thing that mattered anyways.

When he looked down, it didn't surprise him that instead on focusing his gaze on the sky Hinata was fixedly staring at him, still smiling. Komaeda quickly, without thinking it any further, grabbed Hinata's face by both sides and pull him even closer, so their lips would meet and dance in one of their most passionate kisses ever. It all felt at ease, and the warmth of their bodies pressing together made it all even lovelier.

Komaeda wouldn't let go easy from it, but when it all ended he got the courage to look at Hinata right in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, he seemed kind of surprised.

With a heavy sighed, the words finally came out. "I love you too."

It was heavy for him saying that, but he was happy that each time became an easy one. Something he believed that would never happen was now a reality.

Impossible became possible, and he was so happy he was the lucky one who could prove it.


End file.
